ZERO: BLOOD ROSE
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Lydia Richland, a daywalker vampire, is chosen to be the new Zero, Knight of the Silver Fang after inheriting the Zero armor from her uncle, Rei Suzumura. So she can fight Horrors.
1. Chapter 1: Greenhouse

Hello, Everyone! Nathan here, with a new story called _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE_, basically, Lydia Richland becomes the new Silver Fang Knight Zero to fight a Horror by the name of Ring.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, KKSparks owns Lydia Richland, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing

I own nothing else.

It shows a man coated in blood running from a man.

The man he was running from looked like Sosuke Aizen from _Bleach, _but with Kira Yamato's hairstyle. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"R-Ring-sama!" said the man "Please, spare me!"

Ring smirked.

"Sorry..." said Ring "I can't."

Out of rage, the man turned into his true self: A Horror.

The Horror rushed Ring, but was murdered by Ring's sword which he generated from feathers

(Narration by Silva)

(it shows a necklace resembling a woman's face covered by a helmet, with the mouth shown)

_"As long as evil lurks in the hearts of mankind, demonic monsters called Horrors will appear. Drawn by Inga, they come from the Makai through Gates. They possess people and lurk in this world. There is someone protecting innocent people from these monsters. A warrior clad in silver, wolf-themed armor, brandishing two swords. Her name...is Lydia Richland. Otherwise known as Zero, the Knight of the Silver Fang."_

(OP "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD-" by JAM Project)

It shows a **black feather** floating to the ground, and it reveals the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, and it shows the _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE _logo

(**Hosoku katamuku tsukiyo ga tsugeru yogen, ueta toiki ga kikoeru ka****?**) It shows Lydia holding Silva, and donning her Makai Knight attire, which was like DMC1 Dante's attire, but white and black with a black trenchcoat.

("**Tsumibukaku iki nagareru tamashii mitsuyaku wo kawasou"**) It shows Lydia's friends and family, along with the Hellsing Organization

(**FLAME...THE FLAMES AWAY, Hito wo matotta kemono yo**) It shows Ring on his throne, but in human form, before transforming into his Horror Form.

(**Onore no yokubou to sachi dake wo negau kage Inga tachikitte**) It shows Lydia using her Makai Swords to trace a circle above her, and become Zero, the Silver Fang Knight

(**Aoku shiroku kagayaku ******yoroi****** wa, seou kako mo ken ni fuujita**) It shows Zero slashing through Horrors using her Ginroken swords, before setting her dual swords on fire via sheer willpower

(**~Makai Kishi wa mamorishi mono~Ai nante mou hitsuyou nai**) Zero then summons her Madou Horse, Ginga, and combines her swords, thus forming the Ginga Ginroken, rushing the Horrors.

(**ZERO to yobareru ore ni wa!****)** The Ginga Kishi Zero armor has both swords drawn, and is surrounded by falling white feathers as Lydia's reflection on one of the helmet's yellow eyes has a serious expression.

(**Kurayami ni gin no kiba honoo no gotoku yobare kuru!**) It shows Zero on her Madou Horse, Ginga.

Chapter 1: Greenhouse

It cuts to a 19 year old girl with silver white hair, and dark blue eyes. She was the same height as Ukraine from Hetalia. She wore a jacket, shirt, jeans, and shoes. She had the Madou Tool, Silva, pinned to her left glove.

This was Lydia Richland, an emo girl from a rich family, she was a vampire who had a high resistance to sunlight, holy water, and crucifixes, but she needed to drink blood in order to survive. She slept in a rosewood coffin with a white and red rose carved on the lid. Aside from blood, Lydia also ate human food too, sweets as well. She inherited the Silver Fang Knight Zero armor from her uncle on her mom's side, Rei Suzumura, after he died of cancer, the last time Lydia saw Rei alive was when she was five years old, before she became a vampire. She used the Zero armor to slay 97 Horrors all on her own

Lydia was now training, she held her Makai Swords in a backhand grip as she evaded the steel fangs, and blocked them with her weapons.

A man in his 20's or 40's arrived. This was Walter C. Dornez, the Hellsing family butler. He was turned into a vampire by Lydia, so he looks like he's young even though he is 60 years old

"Miss Lydia." Walter began "Go more easy on the steel fangs, I just sharpened them."

Lydia sweatdropped, scratching the back of her head with a nervous grin, showing her fangs.

"But if I go easy on them, I could get hurt." said Lydia, her voice sounding like Raven from _Teen Titans_

"I have 2 letters, one from the senate, and the other from a rival of ours." said Walter.

Lydia took the letters, and opened the 1st one.

"So, the Makai Senate wants me to look into a string of murders at a greenhouse because of an _ikebana_ artist?" said Lydia

Lydia opened the 2nd letter, and her eyes widened.

"Section Thirteen, the Iscariot Organization..." said Lydia as she identified the head of said group "Enrico Maxwell..."

Lydia was with a man who was the same height as Sweden from Hetalia. he resembled L from _Death Note_, but with chalk white skin, black hair, dark blue eyes, a white hoodie, black pants, black converse sneakers, black rings around his eyes because he burnt his eyelids off, and a Glasgow smile cut into his cheeks. This was Jeff, Lydia's crush.

Later, a woman was facing the corpse of a man, smirking.

_'Death is the highest form of art...'_ she thought.

This was Natsumi Akiyama, an ikebane artist, who, dissatisfied with her work, has resorted to committing murder for her pieces.

"Still not perfect enough..." said Natsumi.

**"Do you wish to attain the highest form of art?"** said a deep, demonic voice.

Natsumi saw black smoke coming from her sheers.

**"Allow me to grant you that wish."** the voice spoke as a Horror possessed Natsumi.

Later, Lydia was eating some hard candies.

"Lydia-san." said a woman's voice.

Lydia saw her Dark Magic Tool, Silva.

"Hey, Silva." said Lydia

"There's a Horror attack in progress." said Silva "Care to check it out?"

Lydia nodded.

"Good luck, Babe." said Jeff, his voice making him sound like Ichigo Kurosaki from _Bleach_

Lydia smiled at her lover, and ran out the door.

It shows the greenhouse, where Natsumi is facing the corpses of men and women she kidnapped.

"I now have reached the pinnacle of art!" said Natsumi.

""Pinnicle"?" said Lydia "The only "pinnicle" I see is you murdering dozens of innocent people."

Natsumi rushed Lydia, but got walloped. Even stabbed

"Accursed Makai Knight...!" growled Natsumi

Silva was pinned to Lydia's left glove

"She's more than just some Makai Knight..." Silva began "She is Zero, the Knight of the Silver Fang!"

"ZE-ZERO!?" Natsumi said, mortified.

"Y'know," said Lydia "We could all just walk away...but, since you are a Horror...I'll cut you down!"

Natsumi then transformed into her true Horror form. She was themed after a Venus fly-trap, with fly-traps on her shoulders, bright red legs, greenish-yellow skin, various plants on her arms, a mantis on her left shoulder, a bug leg on her right, and a visor over her eyes.

This was the Horror known as Succubus, looking like how she does in Episode Three of "Garo: The Makai Flower"

"The Demon Beast Horror, Succubus." said Silva "It's her, no doubt."

Lydia drew her Makai Swords, and drew 2 circles with them above her head before snapping them down. In her place was Zero, Knight of the Silver Fang!

(OST: Hoshiciki Kuriyama "Zero Theme")

Lydia's version of the Zero armor looked like the Tokusatsu Version worn by Rei Suzumura, but with long blue scarves with heavy silver rings meant to snare Horrors. In her hands were the Ginroken, twin swords that resembled scimitars.

**"I decided that the Knight of the Silver Fang should die a painful death as well."** Succubus said **"As another piece of artwork."**

"Like heck am I ending up as one of your so called pieces!" said Zero, her voice having a reverb to it which was a mix of the voice effect of the Japanese _Bleach_ Hollow voice effect, and the reverb from the Kamen Riders from _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_.

**"Why you...!"** growled Succubus **"How dare you insult my artwork!"  
**  
Zero grew bored "Just shut up and fight me!" she snapped

Succubus sent vines at Zero, who slashed them, but they kept growing.

"Cripes!" Zero yelped

"This is bad..!" Silva yelped "She's trying to bind your body!"

Zero then got an idea.

_'Lightbulb...'_ she thought.

Zero then channeled her will, causing the blades of the Ginroken to be engulfed in white Madou Fire, sending a shockwave of it, torching Succubus' plants

**"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"** said Succubus, alarmed at seeing Zero incinerate her flowers **"My babies...!"**

Zero advanced forward, at high speed, the Ginroken still blazing with flames.

"Now!" said Silva

Zero then swung both Ginroken upwards, sending arcs of white, searing hot Makai Fire at Succubus, incinerating the plant Horror alive.

**"NO! PLEASE, SPARE ME! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS!"** Said Succubus as she dropped to her knees, still on fire

"Farewell." Zero spoke as she walked away from Succubus

Succubus let out a scream as she then exploded into a shower of blood

The Zero Armor then disengaged off of Lydia's body.

Back at the Hellsing Organization, Lydia was eating some cake.

Jeff was sitting next to Lydia.

_'When am I gonna ask her?'_ thought Jeff, as he was holding a box containing an engagement ring shaped like a crown

(end of chapter 1)

(ED: "DEAD END GAME" by Shinji Kawada)

(it shows Zero on Ginga)

**Zetsubou to iu na no banmen ni  
Mayoikonda  
Orokana CHESSU no koma  
Kyoufu to zetsubou MASSU wo  
Susumu dake no takutsu GEEMU**

**Towa ni tsuzuku toki no naka  
Ukan de kieru chiriakuta  
Omoishiru ga ii  
Aware na ningen domo  
Subete keshisatte yarou**

**Zetsubou to iu na no banman de  
Mogaki tzusuke orokana chiriakuta  
Kyoufu ni izaware  
Todoritsuku  
Saa, CHEKUMIETO  
TANATOSU no yami ni chire  
**  
(an instrumental of "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD" plays)

Next time, on "ZERO: BLOOD ROSE"

Lydia investigates dissappearances at a movie theater.

Ilgishin-"AS LONG AS I EXIST, HORROR FILMS CANNOT DECLINE!"

Also, Jeff preps to have Lydia take the Trial of Inner Shadows.

Jeff-"I hope Lydia wins..."

Can Lydia defeat Ilgishin?

Find out in Chapter 2: "Filmography"


	2. Chapter 2: Filmography

Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here, with the 2nd chapter of _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE_, basically, Lydia investigates disappearances happening at a local movie theater

KKSparks owns Lydia, Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing.

I own Nothing else. Enjoy.

**Multiplex Cinema**

It shows a man being kicked out into the rain.

"Sorry, Mack." said a man. "But the boss said that the theater's gonna be shut down..."

"B-but!" said Mack

"Face it. Nobody likes horror films anymore." said a man.

The door shut, and Mack hung his head, dejected.

**"Do you wish for the things you like the most not to decline?"** a deep, demonic voice asked **"I will grant you that wish."**

Mack screamed as a Horror possessed him.

(OP "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD-" by JAM Project)

It shows a **black feather** floating to the ground, and it reveals the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, and it shows the _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE _logo

(**Hosoku katamuku tsukiyo ga tsugeru yogen, ueta toiki ga kikoeru ka****?**) It shows Lydia holding Silva, and donning her Makai Knight attire, which was like DMC1 Dante's attire, but white and black with a black trenchcoat.

("**Tsumibukaku iki nagareru tamashii mitsuyaku wo kawasou"**) It shows Lydia's friends and family, along with the Hellsing Organization

(**FLAME...THE FLAMES AWAY, Hito wo matotta kemono yo**) It shows Ring on his throne, but in human form, before transforming into his Horror Form.

(**Onore no yokubou to sachi dake wo negau kage Inga tachikitte**) It shows Lydia using her Makai Swords to trace a circle above her, and become Zero, the Silver Fang Knight

(**Aoku shiroku kagayaku ******yoroi****** wa, seou kako mo ken ni fuujita**) It shows Zero slashing through Horrors using her Ginroken swords, before setting her dual swords on fire via sheer willpower

(**~Makai Kishi wa mamorishi mono~Ai nante mou hitsuyou nai**) Zero then summons her Madou Horse, Ginga, and combines her swords, thus forming the Ginga Ginroken, rushing the Horrors.

(**ZERO to yobareru ore ni wa!****)** The Ginga Kishi Zero armor has both swords drawn, and is surrounded by falling white feathers as Lydia's reflection on one of the helmet's yellow eyes has a serious expression.

(**Kurayami ni gin no kiba honoo no gotoku yobare kuru!**) It shows Zero on her Madou Horse, Ginga. 

Chapter 2: Filmography

It shows Lydia eating sour candies, and she was watching _Predator_. Lydia liked horror films.

"Hey, Lyd." said Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff." said Lydia.

"You know...if you seal 100 Horrors, you'll be able to take the trial of facing your inner shadow." said Jeff

"Whoa..." said Lydia.

"Yeah, whoa..." said Jeff.

"I sealed 98 Horrors..." said Lydia "Two more, and I'll be able to use my Uncle Rei's Madou Horse!"

"Ginga..." said Jeff

"Yeah..." said Lydia "With it, I'll defeat Ring!"

Jeff smiled at his lover.

"Also, I got a new assignment." said Lydia

Jeff was curious on what it was.

Lydia noticed that she was being sent to investigate the movie theater

Lydia took out her flashlight.

"The Horror is close, I can sense it..." said Silva.

Lydia saw Mack

"Hello," Mack began "and goodbye."

Mack then got Lydia sucked into the film.

Lydia noticed that she was in the first _Scream _movie.

Lydia heard the phone ring, and picked it up.

_="Hello, Lydia. I've got a quiz for ya. Jason Vorhees used a machete. Freddy Kreuger used a glove with bladed claws, Leatherface used a chainsaw, which weapon did __this__ killer use?"=_

"Simple," Lydia began "It's a bowie knife."

All of a sudden, the man, dressed as Ghostface arrived

"You're a little horror film expert, eh?" said the man.

"Yep." said Lydia.

The man then rushed Lydia, only to be beaten back.

"Dude, horror films don't scare me." said Lydia.

Mack growled, but smirked.

"In this case...how about an Oscar winner?" he spoke as he then snapped his fingers.

Lydia was now in _Silence Of The Lambs._

"This film..." Ilgishin began "Has great actors."

He then laughed like Hannibal Lecter.

"No better than a special effects TV show." said Silva.

"And of course," Mack began, his left hand now resembling Freddy Kreuger's glove "I am the monster in the film."

Mack fought Lydia, and his right hand was now a chainsaw.

Mack entered his true form. His body had pins on his head, red eyes, exposed ribs, spikes on the right shoulder, and a skull on his left shoulder. This was Ilgishin, he looked like how he did in _Garo: Makai no Hana _Ep. 3.

"Lydia, that is the Horror, Ilgishin." said Silva.

"I know." said Lydia as she drew her Makai Swords, and traced a circle with them, transforming into Zero.

Ilgishin then fought Zero, zipping around her

**"The basic human emotion is fear!" **Ilgishin ranted **"It's horror! That's why as long as I exist, horror films cannot decline!"**

Zero blocked one of Ilgishin's attacks

**"IT'S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT THE HORROR GENRE FACES STRONG CRITICISM!"** Ilgishin roared **"WHO EVEN GIVES A HOOT ABOUT BERLIN OR CANNES!? HORROR MOVIES ARE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THOSE POMPOUS MOVIES!"**

Zero went to block again

**"A movie's worth is determined by how brutally people are murdered in them!" **said Ilgishin as he knocked Zero on her back **"That's why you too will die in vain!"**

"What's with this guy?" said Silva "It's as if he's in his own little world!"

Ilgishin then sliced the film in two, and rushed Zero, but she used the Ginroken to damage his chainsaw, torching the film.

**"Ah donkey-ears..."** groaned Ilgishin

"That's it!" said Silva "He hates fire!"

Zero then scraped the Ginroken against the ground, setting them on fire with white Madou Fire.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" Zero roared as her helmet's mouth opened, allowing her to unleash a stream of white Madou Fire on the film

**"THE FILM!"** Ilgishin said, freaking out **"YOU'RE RUINING IT...!"**

The Ginroken were fully charged

"DO IT!" Yelled Silva

Zero swung the Ginroken at Ilgishin, slashing him twice with them, while incinerating the Horror alive

**"THE LIGHT..."** Ilgishin began **"IS SINKING INTO DARKNESS! MY MOVIE...!"**

Zero leaps out of the screen, and changed back.

"Your movie was an eventful one." said Jeff

"I wasn't the character in _his_ movie." said Lydia.

All of a sudden, a lightbulb flashed in Lydia's head.

"Hello!" said Lydia, grinning

Later, the gang were doing a zombie film, Lydia was using her Super 8 camera, and they were finished.

"Cut!" said Lydia "Perfect! Well done, people!"

(end of Chapter 2)

(it shows Zero on Ginga)

**Zetsubou to iu na no banmen ni  
Mayoikonda  
Orokana CHESSU no koma  
Kyoufu to zetsubou MASSU wo  
Susumu dake no takutsu GEEMU**

**Towa ni tsuzuku toki no naka  
Ukan de kieru chiriakuta  
Omoishiru ga ii  
Aware na ningen domo  
Subete keshisatte yarou**

**Zetsubou to iu na no banman de  
Mogaki tzusuke orokana chiriakuta  
Kyoufu ni izaware  
Todoritsuku  
Saa, CHEKUMIETO  
TANATOSU no yami ni chire  
**  
(an instrumental of "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD" plays)

Next time, on ZERO: BLOOD ROSE

A con-artist is possessed by a Horror!

Silva-"It's the Horror, Ishtarb."

Also, Jeff reveals to be a Makai Knight himself.

Jeff-"I am Gai, the Sky-bow Knight!"

Can Jeff and Lydia defeat Ishtarb?

Find out in chapter 3: Swindler


	3. Chapter 3: Con-Artist

Hello, Everyone! Nathan here, with the 3rd chapter of "ZERO: BLOOD ROSE", basically, a con-artist is possessed by a Horror, and Jeff reveals to be a Makai Knight himself.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, KKSparks owns Lydia, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer.

I own nothing else.

It shows a con-woman running from a cliant she made angry.

"Come back here, you con-woman!" said the man

The con woman kept running until she twisted her ankle

"Agh! Bugger!" she groaned

The woman saw black smoke, until she was possessed by a Horror.

(OP "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD-" by JAM Project)

It shows a **black feather** floating to the ground, and it reveals the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, and it shows the _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE _logo

(**Hosoku katamuku tsukiyo ga tsugeru yogen, ueta toiki ga kikoeru ka****?**) It shows Lydia holding Silva, and donning her Makai Knight attire, which was like DMC1 Dante's attire, but white and black with a black trenchcoat.

("**Tsumibukaku iki nagareru tamashii mitsuyaku wo kawasou"**) It shows Lydia's friends and family, along with the Hellsing Organization

(**FLAME...THE FLAMES AWAY, Hito wo matotta kemono yo**) It shows Ring on his throne, but in human form, before transforming into his Horror Form.

(**Onore no yokubou to sachi dake wo negau kage Inga tachikitte**) It shows Lydia using her Makai Swords to trace a circle above her, and become Zero, the Silver Fang Knight

(**Aoku shiroku kagayaku ******yoroi****** wa, seou kako mo ken ni fuujita**) It shows Zero slashing through Horrors using her Ginroken swords, before setting her dual swords on fire via sheer willpower

(**~Makai Kishi wa mamorishi mono~Ai nante mou hitsuyou nai**) Zero then summons her Madou Horse, Ginga, and combines her swords, thus forming the Ginga Ginroken, rushing the Horrors.

(**ZERO to yobareru ore ni wa!****)** The Ginga Kishi Zero armor has both swords drawn, and is surrounded by falling white feathers as Lydia's reflection on one of the helmet's yellow eyes has a serious expression.

(**Kurayami ni gin no kiba honoo no gotoku yobare kuru!**) It shows Zero on her Madou Horse, Ginga.

Chapter 3: Con-Artist

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Said Lydia "Jeff...you're a Makai Knight too!? Way past cool!"

Jeff nodded

"I am Gai," said Jeff "The Sky Bow Knight."

"An archer?" said Lydia

Jeff nodded

"Cool!" Lydia said, stars in her eyes.

Jeff scratched the back of his head, chuckling

"Aw, shucks..." said Jeff. "You're embarrassing me..."

Elsewhere, Samantha was facing another woman

"Actually..." said the woman "I wish to become someone great like you, and start a company, so I can make businessmen wealthy."

Samantha smirked

"OK, Let's work together then." said the woman as she bowed and walked off

"But..." said Samantha "Seems that dream won't be coming true."

"What...?" said the woman.

"Reciving twenty times what you started with, in only a year..." said Samantha "Isn't it only just a dream?"

The woman's eyes widened.

"A dream should die as one. This is for your sake." said Samantha as she tossed the dollars aside, and her eyes widened with hunger "I'm feeling hungry."

With that, the woman made a break for it, and Samantha shot chains out of her mouth, the woman screamed as the chains ripped her body to pieces, and passed them to Samantha's mouth for consumption.

Afterwards, Lydia got a new order from the senate to deal with a new Horror.

"Well, work comes first." Said Lydia

Jeff nodded, and followed Lydia to where the Horror has chosen for them to meet.

Later, Lydia was facing the woman, who later transformed into the Horror, Ishtarb, looking like how she did in the original Garo series.

Lydia transformed into Zero, as Jeff became Gai.

Gai looked like how he did in _Yami Wo Terasu Mono_

"Let's go!" said Gai as he aimed his bow as Zero slashed at the chains with her swords while Gai fired multiple arrows at Ishtarb.

Ishtarb sent some chains at Zero, attempting to bind her.

"This is bad...!" said Silva "She's trying to bind your body!"

Zero leapt out, and slashed at Ishtarb.

Gai fired five arrows at Istarb's hands and feet, pinning her to a wall.

"Now!" said Gai as Zero combined the Ginroken into the boomerang like Ginga Ginroken, and threw it at Ishtarb, slicing her to ribbons.

"99 down, one to go." said Zero, as she and Gai changed back to Jeff and Lydia.

"Hey, Lyd..." said Jeff. "After we kill Ring...will you be my wife?"

Lydia glomped Jeff

"YES, YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she squealed, nuzzling her lover.

Jeff smiled.

(end of Chapter 3)

(ED: "DEADEND GAME" by Shinji Kawada)

(it shows Zero on Ginga)

**Zetsubou to iu na no banmen ni  
Mayoikonda  
Orokana CHESSU no koma  
Kyoufu to zetsubou MASSU wo  
Susumu dake no takutsu GEEMU**

**Towa ni tsuzuku toki no naka  
Ukan de kieru chiriakuta  
Omoishiru ga ii  
Aware na ningen domo  
Subete keshisatte yarou**

**Zetsubou to iu na no banman de  
Mogaki tzusuke orokana chiriakuta  
Kyoufu ni izaware  
Todoritsuku  
Saa, CHEKUMIETO  
TANATOSU no yami ni chire  
**  
(an instrumental of "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD" plays)

Next time, on ZERO: BLOOD ROSE

A new Makai Priest makes an appearance

Marko-"My dream is to create a world without Horrors."

However, a Horror possesses a meusuem curator

Angrey-"**I will show no mercy!"**

Can Lydia defeat Angrey?

Find out in chp. 4: "Paintings"

That. Was. Wonderful!

And, for the sixth and final chapter, Jeff and Lydia are gonna get married!


	4. Chapter 4: Paintings

Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with the 4th chapter of ZERO: BLOOD ROSE! Basically, Lydia and Jeff meet the new Makai Priest, Marko, who wishes for a world without Horrors, while a monstrous Horror named Angrey preys on women.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, KKSparks owns Lydia, I own Marko, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing.

I own nothing else.

It shows Lydia, in her Mobian form, reading the FMA manga, as a Mobian, Lydia was a fox with black fur, white hair, one tail with a white tip, bat wings, and her red and black Makai Knight attire.

"What'cha doin'?" Silva asked out of curiosity

"Readin' manga." said Lydia, "Why?"

"Just curious." said Silva "You eager to fight your 100th Horror?"

"Heck yeah, I am!" said Lydia "I wonder when one will pop up?"

(OP "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD-" by JAM Project)

It shows a **black feather** floating to the ground, and it reveals the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, and it shows the _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE _logo

(**Hosoku katamuku tsukiyo ga tsugeru yogen, ueta toiki ga kikoeru ka****?**) It shows Lydia holding Silva, and donning her Makai Knight attire, which was like DMC1 Dante's attire, but white and black with a black trenchcoat.

("**Tsumibukaku iki nagareru tamashii mitsuyaku wo kawasou"**) It shows Lydia's friends and family, along with the Hellsing Organization

(**FLAME...THE FLAMES AWAY, Hito wo matotta kemono yo**) It shows Ring on his throne, but in human form, before transforming into his Horror Form.

(**Onore no yokubou to sachi dake wo negau kage Inga tachikitte**) It shows Lydia using her Makai Swords to trace a circle above her, and become Zero, the Silver Fang Knight

(**Aoku shiroku kagayaku ******yoroi****** wa, seou kako mo ken ni fuujita**) It shows Zero slashing through Horrors using her Ginroken swords, before setting her dual swords on fire via sheer willpower

(**~Makai Kishi wa mamorishi mono~Ai nante mou hitsuyou nai**) Zero then summons her Madou Horse, Ginga, and combines her swords, thus forming the Ginga Ginroken, rushing the Horrors.

(**ZERO to yobareru ore ni wa!****)** The Ginga Kishi Zero armor has both swords drawn, and is surrounded by falling white feathers as Lydia's reflection on one of the helmet's yellow eyes has a serious expression.

(**Kurayami ni gin no kiba honoo no gotoku yobare kuru!**) It shows Zero on her Madou Horse, Ginga. 

Chapter 4: Paintings

It shows an art thief running into a museum, with a bleeding gunshot wound to his side.

"Phew!" the man said, but winced due to his injury

"I wish I could escape from the police..." said the man

**"Do you wish for power to crush the police force?"** said a demonic voice **"I will grant you that wish."**

The man was then possessed by a Horror.

The next day, there were rumors about people disappearing in the museum.

"This is new..." said Lydia, as Jeff was also befuddled.

Later

"Oh, hi!" said Lydia "Are you the Makai Priest that Mrs. Integra hired?"

"My name is Marko." said the man.

Marko looked like Isshin Kurosaki with Kira Yamato's hairstyle.

"My dream is to create a world without Horrors." said Marko.

"Wow..." said Jeff "How wonderful!"

Marko nodded "Someone who shares my ideals..."

Jeff smiled, as did Lydia.

At the museum, a woman was trying to steal the Mona Lisa.

"I'm sorry..." said a voice.

The woman looked to see the exact same man from last night.

"I cannot allow you to steal that painting of Mona Lisa." said the man.

With that, the woman's body was then liquefied into paint, and consumed.

"Yummy..." the man grinned.

Later, a minor Horror was attacking a woman, but Marko arrived, and used his familiar, Colt, which was used by his grandpa, Reo Fudo, to fight the Horror and kill it.

"That takes care of that." said Marko.

The woman hugged Marko

"Bless you!" the woman said "I thought I was gonna die!"

"Anytime, ma'am." said Marko, with an embarrassed look on his face.

Back at the museum, Lydia was using her special Madou Orb, a crystal ball that warns her of something corrupted by a Horror's Inga, or "karmic cycle".

"It was nice for Mr. Marko to give you a Madou Orb." said Silva.

Lydia nodded.

Just then, the robber then lunged at Lydia, and fought her, but Lydia drew her 2 Makai Swords, and slashed the man twice with them.

All of a sudden, the robber lurched forward, looking as if he was having a heart attack, and the next thing you know, Angrey, looking like how he did in the first Garo series, burst out of the robber's body.

"Lydia-san!" said Silva "That's the woman-eating Horror, Angrey!"

Lydia tensed, and then pointed her Makai Swords skywards, and traced 2 circles with them, becoming Zero.

Angrey then fired his corrosive paint at Zero, who blocked it with one arm as she walked forward, then Zero made her scarves extend to an intense length, and Angrey's arms were snared in the heavy silver rings at the end of Zero's scarves.

"I've got you!" Zero snarled "YOU'RE MINE!"

Zero then pulled the Horror towards her, and slashed it in two.

**"Well done."** said a voice.

Zero then changed back into Lydia, as she was then teleported into what looks like a cathedral.

_'St. Ferguson's Church...'_ thought Lydia.

Lydia saw a man who resembled Sousuke Aizen, with Kira Yamato's hairstyle.

"My name is Ring." said Ring "A Horror, and your executioner."

Lydia got into a fighting stance along with Jeff and Marko.

"YES, YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" she squealed, nuzzling her lover.

Jeff smiled.

(end of Chapter 3)

(ED: "DEADEND GAME" by Shinji Kawada)

(it shows Zero on Ginga)

**Zetsubou to iu na no banmen ni  
Mayoikonda  
Orokana CHESSU no koma  
Kyoufu to zetsubou MASSU wo  
Susumu dake no takutsu GEEMU**

**Towa ni tsuzuku toki no naka  
Ukan de kieru chiriakuta  
Omoishiru ga ii  
Aware na ningen domo  
Subete keshisatte yarou**

**Zetsubou to iu na no banman de  
Mogaki tzusuke orokana chiriakuta  
Kyoufu ni izaware  
Todoritsuku  
Saa, CHEKUMIETO  
TANATOSU no yami ni chire  
**  
(an instrumental of "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD" plays)

Next time, on ZERO: BLOOD ROSE

The gang go against Ring for one final battle!

Ring-**"I am your death, Zero!"**

Also, Zero gains the ability to summon her uncle's Madou Horse.

Zero-"Ginga!"

Can Zero defeat this monster?

Find out in Chapter 5: Holy Savior


	5. Chapter 5: Holy Savior

Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with the 5th chapter of "ZERO: BLOOD ROSE", the final battle against Ring is upon us! Can Zero slay this Horror?

KKSparks owns Lydia Richland, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, and Keita Amemiya owns Garo.

I own nothing else.

**St. Ferguson's Church.**

"You're Ring?" said Lydia.

"That's correct." said Ring "I am the Horror, Ring."

"You're a Horror?" said Lydia.

Ring nodded, and materialized a sword.

"Shall we?"

(OP "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD-" by JAM Project)

It shows a **black feather** floating to the ground, and it reveals the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, and it shows the _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE _logo

(**Hosoku katamuku tsukiyo ga tsugeru yogen, ueta toiki ga kikoeru ka****?**) It shows Lydia holding Silva, and donning her Makai Knight attire, which was like DMC1 Dante's attire, but white and black with a black trenchcoat.

("**Tsumibukaku iki nagareru tamashii mitsuyaku wo kawasou"**) It shows Lydia's friends and family, along with the Hellsing Organization

(**FLAME...THE FLAMES AWAY, Hito wo matotta kemono yo**) It shows Ring on his throne, but in human form, before transforming into his Horror Form.

(**Onore no yokubou to sachi dake wo negau kage Inga tachikitte**) It shows Lydia using her Makai Swords to trace a circle above her, and become Zero, the Silver Fang Knight

(**Aoku shiroku kagayaku ******yoroi****** wa, seou kako mo ken ni fuujita**) It shows Zero slashing through Horrors using her Ginroken swords, before setting her dual swords on fire via sheer willpower

(**~Makai Kishi wa mamorishi mono~Ai nante mou hitsuyou nai**) Zero then summons her Madou Horse, Ginga, and combines her swords, thus forming the Ginga Ginroken, rushing the Horrors.

(**ZERO to yobareru ore ni wa!****)** The Ginga Kishi Zero armor has both swords drawn, and is surrounded by falling white feathers as Lydia's reflection on one of the helmet's yellow eyes has a serious expression.

(**Kurayami ni gin no kiba honoo no gotoku yobare kuru!**) It shows Zero on her Madou Horse, Ginga.

(end of OP)

Chapter 5: Holy Savior

Ring pointed his sword at Lydia, and fought her in a sword duel.

'_He's fast, I'll give him that.'_ thought Lydia.

Lydia then knocked Ring's sword out of his hand, and Ring trembled.

"RGH..!" Ring grunted as he grew to Kamen Rider Arc's height. His legs were like a goat's, he had bird talons for hands, and bird wings with white feathers. This was Ring's Horror form, looking like how he did in "Zero: Black Blood"

"Well!" said Marko "He turned into quite the Horror!"

"You think?" said Jeff and Lydia in unison

Ring roared in anger.

Lydia drew her Makai Swords, and threw them upwards, tracing 2 circles, and Lydia leaps upwards, and does a flying side kick, her armor forming onto her as the Makai Swords became the Ginroken. Her helmet attached onto her head afterwards.

Zero slashed and stabbed at Ring, injuring him, and both her swords were chucked upwards, but combined, making the Ginga Ginroken.

"GINGA!" yelled Zero as her Madou Horse, Ginga, appeared, Ginga had a blade at the front of his head, looking like his Tokusatsu version

Zero caught the Ginga Ginroken, and slashed at Ring with it, and set both blades on fire with her Madou Lighter, but the flames were sent back at her, allowing her to use the Burning Armament, and slam into Ring, and slash one of his wings.

Jeff then took Marko's Makai Sword, and skewered Ring's left arm with it.

Zero then landed on her feet.

"Marko!" said Zero "The song used to heal Ring! Play it on your Ocarina!"

Marko did, and Ring's eyes widened.

**"This song..."** Ring began **"My...Iyu..."  
**  
Ring's wounds rapidly healed, but the wound on his arm sealed shut on the Makai Sword that Jeff skewered him with, Ring howled in pain, trying to yank it out.

Zero then threw the Ginga Ginroken, cutting a circular hole on the wooden floors, before the weapon came back to Zero

"HWACHA!" Zero yelled, like Bruce Lee, punching the ground as Ring fell, and landed on the floor.

Ring got to his feet, screaming in pain because he got stabbed in the eyes by the Ginroken.

"You're not worthy to feel the light!" said Zero as she tore the Ginroken out of Ring's eyes.

Ring clutched his face, howling in pain due to the fact that he can no longer see as white feathers coated the cathedral.

"I will cut you down!" said Zero.

Just then, wings made out of white Madou Fire appeared from Zero's back, allowing her to fly, as she sliced Ring's head clean off of his body, and Ring dissolved into white feathers as Zero changed back into Lydia.

White feathers then formed the reflection of Ring's human form.

"Why me!?" said Ring "I would have saved Humans and Horror's alike!"

Marko's Makai Sword stabbed into the ground, cracking it.

"I could have ended the war between Horrors and your kind!" said Ring

"I am a Makai Knight." said Lydia "A protector!"

Only one feather remained.

"Hmph." said Ring "You fool. You have no plans."

Ring cried out in agony, as the feather turned black and dissolved.

"Good riddince." said Lydia.

Jeff was holding a velvet box, and opened it, making Lydia gasp.

In the box was an engagement ring the shape of a crown.

(ED: "DEADEND GAME" by Shinji Kawada)

(it shows Zero on Ginga)

**Zetsubou to iu na no banmen ni  
Mayoikonda  
Orokana CHESSU no koma  
Kyoufu to zetsubou MASSU wo  
Susumu dake no takutsu GEEMU**

**Towa ni tsuzuku toki no naka  
Ukan de kieru chiriakuta  
Omoishiru ga ii  
Aware na ningen domo  
Subete keshisatte yarou**

**Zetsubou to iu na no banman de  
Mogaki tzusuke orokana chiriakuta  
Kyoufu ni izaware  
Todoritsuku  
Saa, CHEKUMIETO  
TANATOSU no yami ni chire  
**  
(an instrumental of "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD" plays)

Next time, on ZERO: BLOOD ROSE

Jeff and Lydia are getting married!

Chapter 6: Finale


	6. Chapter 6: Finale (Final Chapter)

Well, ladies and gents. This is it, the final chapter for "ZERO: BLOOD ROSE". Jeff and Lydia are getting married, and we get to see Jeff and Lydia's kids in action!

KKSparks owns Lydia Richland, Keita Amemiya owns Garo, Creepypasta owns Jeff the Killer, me and KKSparks own Jacob and Scarlet, Jeff and Lydia's son and daughter. Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing.

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

"Jeff..." Lydia began "Is that ring for me?"

"Lydia Richland," Jeff began "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Lydia said, glomping Jeff

Jeff then carried his future wife out of the church.

"What a perfect couple..." said Marko.

(OP "ZERO-BLACK BLOOD-" by JAM Project)

It shows a **black feather** floating to the ground, and it reveals the Ginga Kishi Zero armor, and it shows the _ZERO: BLOOD ROSE _logo

(**Hosoku katamuku tsukiyo ga tsugeru yogen, ueta toiki ga kikoeru ka****?**) It shows Lydia holding Silva, and donning her Makai Knight attire, which was like DMC1 Dante's attire, but white and black with a black trenchcoat.

("**Tsumibukaku iki nagareru tamashii mitsuyaku wo kawasou"**) It shows Lydia's friends and family, along with the Hellsing Organization

(**FLAME...THE FLAMES AWAY, Hito wo matotta kemono yo**) It shows Ring on his throne, but in human form, before transforming into his Horror Form.

(**Onore no yokubou to sachi dake wo negau kage Inga tachikitte**) It shows Lydia using her Makai Swords to trace a circle above her, and become Zero, the Silver Fang Knight

(**Aoku shiroku kagayaku ******yoroi****** wa, seou kako mo ken ni fuujita**) It shows Zero slashing through Horrors using her Ginroken swords, before setting her dual swords on fire via sheer willpower

(**~Makai Kishi wa mamorishi mono~Ai nante mou hitsuyou nai**) Zero then summons her Madou Horse, Ginga, and combines her swords, thus forming the Ginga Ginroken, rushing the Horrors.

(**ZERO to yobareru ore ni wa!****)** The Ginga Kishi Zero armor has both swords drawn, and is surrounded by falling white feathers as Lydia's reflection on one of the helmet's yellow eyes has a serious expression.

(**Kurayami ni gin no kiba honoo no gotoku yobare kuru!**) It shows Zero on her Madou Horse, Ginga.

(end of OP)

Chapter 6: Finale

Jeff and Lydia worked really hard on the wedding, like finding the cake, flowers, even a tux for Jeff, and a dress for Lydia.

On the day of the wedding.

"Do you, Jeff Woods, take Lydia to be your wife?" said the priest

"I do." said Jeff

"And do you, Lydia Richland, take Jeff to be your husband?" said the priest

"I do." said Lydia

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the priest "You may kiss the bride."

Both Lydia and Jeff kissed.

"This is the happiest moment of my life..." said Jeff.

"Same here." said Lydia.

Jeff and Lydia got into a car with a sign on the trunk that reads "Just Married!"

**Epilogue**

After Jeff and Lydia got married, they had two kids: Jacob, a son, and Scarlet, a daughter.

Jacob was their first child. He resembled Jeff, before he got bleached and burnt, but with silver-white hair.

Scarlet was the second-born child, she was born when Jacob was 3, she resembled Lydia, but with black hair that was tied in unbraided pigtails on the sides of her head.

Both were vampires, with a high resistance to sunlight, holy water, and crucifixes, but needed to drink blood in order to survive.

**Twelve Years Later.**

Jeff and Lydia were fast asleep, until they heard some voices

"Mom! Dad!" a voice similar to Antonio Garcia from _Power Rangers Samurai _spoke

"Mommy! Daddy!" a voice similar to Chiyo Mihama from _Azumanga Daioh_ said.

Jeff and Lydia saw a 15 year old boy and a 12 year old girl.

The boy wore red and black goth boy's clothing, and had dark blue eyes, and white hair styled like L's, with a bang covering his right eye.

The girl wore a black and red dress, she had the same eye color as her brother, and long, black hair, in unbraided pigtails.

"Hey, kids." said Lydia, smiling at hers and Jeff's kids, ruffling Scarlet's hair.

Scarlet giggled as Jacob chuckled.

"How are you two doin'?" said Jeff

"We're doing great, Dad." said Jacob "I was finishing my training for today."

"Good!" said Lydia "Soon, you and your sister will be great Makai Knights like your father and I."

Jacob and Scarlet smiled at thier parents.

Later, Lydia saw a minor Horror outside of thier home

"Oh, this is bad..." said Lydia.

"I got this one, Mom." said Jacob as he raced out the door.

Scarlet followed her older brother, and the 2 siblings entered Makai Knight form.

Jacob was Zero, but, instead of long scarves, he had a cyan colored cape.

Scarlet was Gai, the Sky Bow Knight.

The Horror then lunged at both siblings.

"Let's do this, little sis!" said Zero as both he and Gai fought the Horror.

Gai fired 3 arrows at once at the Horror, until Jacob noticed another Horror, Azdab, looking like how he did in "Garo: The Makai Flower"

Gai and Zero rushed Azdab, and destroyed him.

"Yosha!" said Zero as he and Gai changed back.

Jeff and Lydia smiled at thier kids.

(ED: "DEADEND GAME" by Shinji Kawada)

(it shows Zero on Ginga)

**Zetsubou to iu na no banmen ni  
Mayoikonda  
Orokana CHESSU no koma  
Kyoufu to zetsubou MASSU wo  
Susumu dake no takutsu GEEMU**

**Towa ni tsuzuku toki no naka  
Ukan de kieru chiriakuta  
Omoishiru ga ii  
Aware na ningen domo  
Subete keshisatte yarou**

**Zetsubou to iu na no banman de  
Mogaki tzusuke orokana chiriakuta  
Kyoufu ni izaware  
Todoritsuku  
Saa, CHEKUMIETO  
TANATOSU no yami ni chire!**

Well, that's that. "ZERO: BLOOD ROSE" is complete. 


End file.
